Life's A Dance34
by ks
Summary: What do they have in common...? PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
Life's A Dance34  
  
  
Quote: Don't lose track of your individuality, it makes you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby glared at Juliete who was attempting to tell her a joke. It was really beginning to annoy her how Juliete was acting happy. Shelby looked across the campus at Peter who was talking with Sophie.   
  
"It's a conspiracy," she thought to herself annoyed.   
  
Shelby: Queeny, just shut it.   
  
Juliete looked at Shelby a little hurt  
  
Juliete: That's rude  
  
Shelby shrugged her shoulders  
  
Shelby: Honestly-I don't care right now. Just do the impossible and find something we have in common  
  
Juliete rolled her eyes as Shelby began walking away   
  
"Well it's no cupcake for me either," Juliete thought to herself as she ran to catch up with Shelby…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy looked at Eric curiously. They were sitting on the steps outside the lodge, and neither one of them had said a word…  
  
Daisy: I have an idea  
  
Eric: Ok…  
  
Daisy put on a dry smirk  
  
Daisy: *dryly* We can dress in all black and tell Peter not only are we alike and dark on the outside, but we each have a dark, deadly secret on the inside  
  
Eric furrowed his brow and began fidgeting…  
  
"She doesn't know my secret, she can't," he told himself   
  
Eric: Why do you think I have a secret?  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and looked up at the dark sky  
  
Daisy: *dryly* We all do, some of us hide it better than others though  
  
Daisy raised an eyebrow at him  
  
Daisy: What's your dark, deadly secret?  
  
Eric scratched at his arm and laughed nervously  
  
Eric: You're such a kidder   
  
Daisy shrugged her shoulders as she looked back up at the sky  
  
Daisy: We'll see…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David looked over at Jacky annoyed. She wouldn't tell him anything about herself and he was really getting ticked off…  
  
David: Look, this isn't on my top ten list of favorite things to do either, but if you would just say something instead of walking around like a dumb mummy then we can get this part of hell over with and start on the next.  
  
David shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders  
  
David: Sorry about that, it's just that it is FREEZING cold out here and I think Peter is just stupid for making us do this  
  
Jacky turned to him and smirked  
  
Jacky: At last we agree on something  
  
David smiled and nodded his head. He then looked up at the sky and screamed as loud as he could…  
  
David: *sarcastically* Just had to get that out of my system  
  
Jacky laughed at him  
  
Jacky: I would do it too but you're loud enough for the both of us  
  
David laughed at her   
  
David: Here's a genius idea  
  
Jacky: *dryly* This should be good  
  
David rolled his eyes  
  
David: Let's go inside and figure out what we have in common  
  
Jacky nodded her head and patted him on the shoulder  
  
Jacky: Guess I underestimated you, that is a good idea  
  
David stood up tall and took a bow  
  
David: Thank you very much  
  
Jacky rolled her eyes as she began walking back to the lodge  
  
Jacky: Don't take it as a compliment…more as of a momentous moment in your life   
  
David put on that 'hurt' face  
  
David: Gosh, you're kid at this…  
  
Jacky stood up tall and bowed  
  
Jacky: Thank you very much  
  
David rolled his eyes and they both began walking back to the lodge…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott picked a rock up off the ground and threw it as far as he could.   
  
Ezra: Nice   
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders as he put his hands in his coat pocket  
  
Scott: So EZ…you're a pretty smart guy, what do we go in common  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow, trying to think of something   
  
Scott: That's what I thought   
  
Ezra sighed and watched as a cloud of smoke formed in front of his face. He smiled, he loved this kind of weather…  
  
Ezra: We'll find something. I mean, we both come from treacherous back grounds, we have both done drugs, and neither one of us lived in paradise   
  
Scott rolled his eyes  
  
Scott: I just love that optimistic outlook you have on life  
  
Ezra put on that 'goofy' smile  
  
Ezra: Thank you. Besides, I'm a writer, I'm supposed to be dramatic  
  
Scott rolled his eyes  
  
Scott: EZ, you copied the play from a book  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow  
  
Ezra: So, I had to rewrite it all  
  
Scott laughed and shook his head  
  
Scott: Your hopeless EZ   
  
Ezra: So…does that mean we have something in common?  
  
Scott smiled at Ezra and then punched him in the arm  
  
Scott: No, but at least we're even now…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Auggie looked across the table at Laura, wondering if she would ever say something…  
  
Auggie: Ok…well we gotta figure something out and I'm freezing my butt off out here so…  
  
Laura smiled embarrassed   
  
Laura: Sorry  
  
Auggie shook his head and laughed at her  
  
Auggie: You don't have to be sorry   
  
Laura laughed nervously  
  
Laura: Sorry   
  
Auggie laughed at her and put his chin in his hand  
  
Auggie: So…what does a homeboy like me and a girl like you have in common?   
  
Laura shook her head and smiled shyly  
  
Laura: I don't know  
  
Auggie: Yeah, well we better find out cuz I don't want to hear it from Peter…again   
  
Laura nodded her head agreeing   
  
Laura: Well all have to find out   
  
He rubbed his hands together and then blew into them trying to keep warm…  
  
Auggie: And SOON!   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
This chapter was to set up things to come…PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  



End file.
